Alessi
|birthday = 1949-1951 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender =Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 22 Ch. 204 "Bast" Mariah (6) |mangafinal = Vol. 22 Ch. 209 "Sethan" Alessi (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Tsumtomu Takeri (Arcade) |voiceactor = |affiliation = Single |occupation = Mercenary }} Alessi is a minor antagonist featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Alessi's biggest hallmark is his bizarre hairstyle, which resembles a dust mop with decorative beads hung underneath. He wears a loose fitting jacket that conceals his weapons of choice: an over-sized hatchet (engraved with the word 'Ax') and a long-barreled handgun. Alessi is a sadistic, yet cowardly man who will only fight those who are weaker than him. He takes extreme pleasure in taunting and humiliating his opponents before finishing them off, and will exploit any underhanded method to gain an unfair advantage. Despite this cowardice he has an odd sense of pride, and will go out of his way to take revenge on those who humiliate him, even if it leaves him vulnerable. The mercenary's mental competence is further brought into question with his strange logic, when he claims that "people who always say they are weird aren't actually weird... So I'm not weird." His stand Sethan is named after the Egyptian God of Tornadoes and Storms. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Alessi is hired by Dio Brando to kill Jotaro Kujo and his friends. Alessi first appears bullying kids, until he spots Polnareff alone. Sethan extends from Alessi like a shadow, and proves to be a formidable nuisance to Jean Pierre Polnareff, easily allowing Alessi to turn him and his Stand Silver Chariot into children. Alessi also turns a woman who became Polnareff's friend into a fetus, and he warns Jean that unless he is defeated quickly the woman will wither and die. In his younger state Polnareff doesn't remember Jotaro and he is nearly killed, until Jotaro steps in. The mercenary also manages to turn Jotaro into a child, but unaware to Jotaro's violent nature (even as a child), he is caught off guard by several punches to the face and is knocked out cold. Alessi, upon waking up, finds his stand power was deactivated, with adult Jotaro and Polnareff standing triumphantly before him. He is then subjected to a combined barrage from Silver Chariot and Star Platinum and "punched into oblivion", not being capable of fighting anymore. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: Heritage for the Future Alessi is characterized as a comic-relief character (such as Dan from the Street Fighter) with his ridiculous animations and over the top attacks, but is in fact a powerful character. His active stand possesses incredible range, and can be extended even further by holding the Summon button down while calling it out. It's weakness however: Alessi will not be able to attack aerially with it active since Sethan is a shadow, and cannot leave the ground. Alessi's Tandem ability allows him to move and attack a very rapid pace for a short period of time at the cost of an energy meter, and even chain it with another of his Super Abilities, Ushi-Ushi-Ushi, which makes Sethan rise from the ground and cause area of effect damage to the opponent. After any of his supers successfully connecting, (excluding Tendum without chaining it to a de-aging attack) his opponent will be briefly turned into a child and rendered defenseless against the onslaught of Alessi's 'Ax' and Handgun. All of this makes Alessi a potentially deadly opponent in the right hands, and nothing to shrug off. Also he can shoot the opponent up to six or seven times with a gun he pulls out. His non-stand attacks are somewhat weaker than other characters, and he possesses no projectile or dash move, but compensates for his de-aging abilities and his range. Interestingly, not everybody who is hit by Sethan becomes younger. Some victims turn into minor characters from the manga, such as Mariah who turns to the old woman in Egypt that Joseph encounters, or Chaka and Khan, who respectively turn to the kid and the cow that Anubis possesses before going into the river. Joseph needs to be hit twice for the stand to have any effect, as he turns back to his younger self from Part II: Battle Tendency, and when hit again, turns into an even younger child holding a Superman comic. Alessi can use his stand even after being de-aged by another Alessi, implying he might have developed his Stand Abilities at a very early age. Trivia *Alessi is the second character to break the fourth wall (the first one being ZZ). Alessi scolds Polnareff for kicking his feces at him, telling him how he would never do that if he was the main character. He's also one of the few characters to do the "rerorero" sound (along with Noriaki Kakyoin, Rubber Soul, and Joushuu Higashikata). *People who abuse children in the real world are often called cowards for beating up victims who cannot defend themselves. As this is Alessi's specialty, it fits his cowardly nature perfectly. References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist